


Lackluster Kiss

by DcDreamer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extraordinary things can happen in the most ordinary of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lackluster Kiss

Next thing I knew I was being swept into a kiss.

And hey- it wasn’t one of those butterflies kisses; it wasn’t a movie kiss with sparks and fireworks in the background- it was just a kiss. But I could tell with every passing second that he was passionately, desperately, trying to convey himself to me.

My initial shock melted into something soft and I held him as tightly as he held me, kissing him with the same passion.

When the kiss ended, mutual feelings understood, I lay my head on his chest and he laid his on mine.

And we just stood there.

I didn’t bother wondering why it felt so good.

He whispered something but I didn’t hear; I was focusing on the sound of our anxious heartbeats.

He repeated his words and my wide eyes met his. His right hand took my left and he kissed my ring finger.

“I don’t have a ring but please answer me.” His earlier words kept ringing in my ears…his words: “Marry me.”

I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time as I stared at his pleading eyes, “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you!”

He smiled and started to laugh from relief and I joined him and soon the laughter turned into joyous kisses.


End file.
